Of Crazed Fans, Tigers, and the Grim Reaper
by Kyo Fan Club President
Summary: Four friends are dropped into the Naruto world, and mayhem is sure to ensue. Oh, did I forget to mention that this takes place a bit after the 2andahalf year timeskip? Oh well, Enjoy! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Eago, Carrie, or Keku.

Enjoy :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"DAMNIT EAGO! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR PATHETIC ASS!" shrieked Kira as she chased after Eago, who was holding her sketchbook over his head and giggling maniacally at the same time.

"NEVER!" yowled Eago as he glanced over his shoulder to see how close his psychotic friend was when somebody tripped him.

The result of this was Kira tripping over Eago and practically performing a somersault in the air over him. In the process though, she was somehow able to snatch back her sketch book. Then she smashed into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR CARRIE!" screamed Kira.

"My poor insane friend, I did it 'cause I felt like it!" giggled Carrie.

"Owie. I think I see what's left of my brain leaking out onto the floor," moaned Kira.

"All right nice one Carrie!" laughed Keku as she closed up a video camera.

There was silence.

"Keku," Kira said.

"Yeah?"

"Where in God's name did YOU GET THAT CAMERA!"

"Ebay," the brunette grinned, making hand puppets in front of the capped camera lens.

All she got as a response was a low growl that turned into "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

And the chase was on. Carrie and Keku were running for their lives, Kira hot on their tails. Eago was running next to Kira, a giant paper shuriken ready to toss. Why? Because he's Eago. Then, there was a massive burst of light and the four crazy people vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What just hap-OH MY GOD!" was Eago's initial reaction after the strange light cleared.

The reason for this was that they all were 50 feet up in the air! As the rest of them were falling, Keku was just floating down at a leisurely speed, her one leathery wing flapping lazily. Now you're probably wondering how exactly Keku could fly with only one wing. Those of you who are Final Fantasy fans are probably humming One Winged Angel. Stop humming. Now. No, seriously, it's nothing like that. So stop. Putting it plainly, it wasn't really a wing but magic in solid form. If it was real wing she would have been falling with everyone else. And what did I say about the humming!

Back to the falling people, they finally hit the ground, Keku alighting neatly on a rock a few seconds later. If there had been a doctor there, the poor man might have gone bezerk trying to figure out how three teens had been able to survive a 50-foot fall unscathed, and how the fourth party member could have a single dragon wing sprouting out of her back.

"Owie, me spleen…" moaned Carrie.

"Oh sure," growled Eago sarcastically, "moan about your stinkn' spleen while I just die slowly from a punctured lung over here!"

"Shaddup you two nimrods, neither of you are mortally wounded," growled Kira as she peeked around the side of the rock. She froze for a few seconds, then pulled her head slowly back behind the rock, her eyes bulging like she had seen the Teletubbies dancing around in tutus. "If this is real, and we're not dreaming, we're all gonna die," she squeaked in fear.

"What in the name of the Holy Handgrenade are you talking about Kira?" Carrie asked as she peeked out from behind the rock in tandem with Eago, only to pop back behind the rock with the same freaked out looks on their faces.

"She's right Keku, were all gonna die…" Eago squeaked as he curled up in fear.

All of a sudden, a look of surprised realization spread over Kira's face, which turned into an expression of utter loathing.

"Oh I'm gonna get you son of a b. You will rue the day you ran to Orochimaru," Kira growled under her breath, clenching and unclenching her hands as if strangling somebody.

"And how are you going to go about that?" inquired a voice.

Kira sort of froze up for a couple of seconds, and then she raised her face up towards the stranger, her eyes wide in fear. As soon as she got a good look at the stranger's face she let out an ear-piercing shriek and leap-froged over Keku, then when she hit the ground she ran like a chicken out of hell. The reason she was running like that was because Uchiha Sauske was after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for not updating on my other stories. I'm too easily distracted. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto, Eago, Carrie, or Keku. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Sooo…" Keku watched her friend run. "So much for first impressions, eh?" She reached back to fiddle with her hair, only to find it tied back. "Whu?" She found her clothes, and even her weapons changed as well; she wore a layered top accompanied by a pair of extremely baggy jeans. Her freakishly large scythe which was usually strapped to her back had been replaced by a tortoise shell shield almost as big as she was, and a chain sickle. "Ooo…shiny."

While Keku was examining her new weaponry, her friends were running around like headless chickens. Carrie and Eago had made a beeline a group of people on the other side of the pit thingie after a few seconds of panicked running, but Kira had kept running and smacked into a wall. She recovered after a few seconds and started trying to claw her way up and out of the pit. She actually had been able to scramble up a couple of inches before falling down on her butt and running back towards Keku, Sauske still after her.

'Damn. He never gives up, does he?' Kira mentally growled as she kept running.

Keku was still inspecting her chain sickle when she sensed the two racing towards her. As Kira dashed by her, with inhuman timing, Keku extended her wing into Sauske's path, the bony edge of her wing smacking into Sauske's face, unbalancing him to the point where he fell on his but. "I think that's enough fun for now." She grinned maliciously, leaning over him.

'This girl is either crazy, or very stupid. Maybe she's both,' thought Sauske, his nose aching. 'What the hell?! Why doesn't she have any chakra?' he screamed mentally. Then he heard a clicking noise. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and saw the girl he had been chasing put away what looked like a small camera. Then she grinned widely, stuck out her tongue and flipped him off.

There was silence. Then Sauske's eyes blazed red with the Sharingan, and he started chasing after Kira again. As they were running, Sauske was throwing numerous kunai, shuriken, and fireballs after Kira, who miraculously dodged most of the flying objects, but a few of them grazed her arms and legs, and two kunai had hit her in the arm. Yet she was still running at top speed, shrieking all the while.

"AAAAAGGGHH!! INSANEPSYCHOPATHICEVILUCHIHAAFTERME!! HEEEEELP!" Kira screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran.

Keku sighed. "Yo, emo boy!" she shouted after the rampaging Sasuke.

Sauske froze at this, and looked back at Keku, apparently amazed that somebody would talk to him like that, and Kira kept running until she ran into Carrie and latched onto her waist, trembling uncontrollably and mumbling incoherently.

"There there Kira, the evil little monkey won't hurt you anymore. If he does, he'll regret messing with my friend," Carrie reassured her friend while patting Kira on the head, "Now would you please let go of me? The ninja are starting to stare."

Meanwhile, with Keku and Sasuke.

"Can you please not try to kill my friends." She paused. "However much they deserve it."

"HEY! I object to that!" Eago yelled.

She waved his statement away. "No, you resemble that remark. Stuff it, messenger boy, I'm arguing with the idiot."

All she got in response to this was a trio of death glares to the back of her head, of course didn't notice them.

Through all of this, Sauske was staring at Keku, a very amusing look of disbelief on his face.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he inquired.

"I should be asking you the same." She wore the savage grin of a predator sizing up its prey.

"…" was all she got in response to this.

"Is she crazy?" asked one of the other ninja nearby Kira and her friends.

Kira looked towards the ninja that had spoken, and before she could restrain herself, she turned to the ninja and cried out "It's Naruto! This isn't real! It is all just some bizarre dream where I'm … Hey Eago, why do you have the Hyuuga eyeballs?"

"Eh? I do? SWEET!" he exclaimed in response.

"Who cares if you have the Byakugen?! Kira needs a fugging medic over here!" Carrie snarled.

"I can help with that," someone replied.

Carrie looked up to see Sakura, of course Carrie didn't know Sakura was a medic, because she hadn't gotten that far into the manga. To bad for her.

"You're a doctor?" Carrie asked skeptically. Then Kira reached up and bopped Carrie on her forehead with her fist.

"Yes, she is a doctor, now shut up and let her get to work nitwit," Kira growled. Then Sakura stepped forward, and removed the two kunai lodged in her shoulder and closing up the various cuts on her arms and legs. As she was doing this, Sakura felt brief flicker of chakra that was not the girls own. The flicker had come and gone like a flash of lightning, and had seemed just as wild and untamed. But then it was gone, so she made note of this for later.

Meanwhile, Sauske wasn't faring very well against Keku. He'd go to stab her, she'd dodge and… tickle him? What the hell? Well, Sauske was just getting madder and madder, and for all his speed and his Sharingan, he still couldn't stab her. Then he was tickle-attacked again. Turns out Sauske is quite ticklish.

"I'm going to…Ha-ha…kill you... BWAHAHAHA!!" Sauske bawled at the top his lungs, Keku standing over him and tickling him mercilessly.

"Keku, stop being an idiot and get back here!" Eago shouted irritably.

"Hey!" Keku shouted, but she stopped her tickle attack and walked over to her friends, leaving Sauske on the ground, wheezing for breath.

"Keku, I knew you were insane, but that stunt took the cake," Carrie said in awe. "That was awesome! And I caught it all on tape!" she squealed gleefully as she held up the video camera from Chapter One, grinning widely.

'Must. Burn. That. Thing. When. I. Can. Breathe again,' Sauske growled to himself, still trying to recover from Keku's tickle attack. Then he tried to do bite at Keku's ankles as she was walking away, but was obviously unsuccessful.

"Be right back!" Keku said cheerily to Sauske.

The ninja just stared at Keku as she approached them.

"Oookay. The psychopath aside, who the hell are you people?!" exclaimed a very familiar voice. Everybody (by everybody I mean all the real worlders) looked towards Naruto, and the ninja stared back at them.

"Umm, were from the, um …." Carrie stammered, the shock of realization (and a bit of confusion) setting in.

"The Village Hidden in the Darkness," Keku stated her face perfectly strait. "A village that you've never heard of before, nor ever will again. We're that well hidden."

"Well, if you are from this 'Village Hidden in the Darkness', then why does she" inquired Sakura, pointing at Kira, "have a headband from our village?"

"Um, this thing happens to be fake," Kira replied, eyebrows raised.

"Then where did you get it?" she replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Why it came with this," Kira said as she reached into her backpack. Everybody watched questionably as she rummaged around until she jerked her hand out, bringing a chibi plushy of what was probably Naruto.

There was silence. The Eago, Carrie, and Keku screamed in unison "YOU IDIOT!!" and simultaneously whacked Kira on the head, causing her to drop the plushy on the ground and cover head, muttering "Sorry, sorry" over and over.

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed, having picked up his plushie counterpart and was staring at it, while Sakura was looming over Kira, Eago, and Carrie, glaring murderously at them with her arms folded, as if expecting an explanation from them, but the trio was too scared to say anything. Meanwhile Keku was watching Sauske regain his breath. Then with a sickening crunch, for absolutely no apparent reason, Naruto was pounded into the earth by two falling bodies.

A/N: 'Tis a cliffhanger! BWAHAHAAH! Hope you all enjoyed, and R&R please!

Also to the Sauske fan girls: I REGRET NOTHING!! Bring it on! pulls out chainsaw


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NARUTO! Or Eago, Carrie, Keku, Katana, and Taij. Have a nice day!

A/N: I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update! Please don't hurt me! hides in a closet I want to thank the people who have reviewed so far, and I want to personally thank Beyond the Shadows for being such a great co-writer and friend. Keku belongs to her, by the way.

ON WITH THE FIC!!

P.S. If you don't like my story, then you can direct your complaints to my good friend Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Yo.

Me: Have a nice day!

Chapter 3

"What the crap…" one of the people who had crushed Naruto half growled half moaned as she pushed herself off of the poor ninja. "Oh sorry about tha- um, what's going on here?"

"Katana?!" Kira screeched from her sitting position, still rubbing her bruised head.

"Buddy!" Katana squealed as she dashed over to Kira and hugged her tightly, happy to see a familiar face.

"Erk! Can't … breathe…" Kira gasped as her cousin squeezed her tightly.

"Hehe… sorry," Katana replied sheepishly as she released Kira from the death grip of her hug. "But what the hell is going on here?!"

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Kira chirped proudly. "She's my cousin! And she kicks ass!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Katana replied loudly.

"Oookay…" the second girl muttered under her breath. Then she detected the smell of something burning, and looked up, eyes wide in surprise. "RUN AWAY!!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs as a massive fireball, courtesy of Sauske, crashed to the ground. Everybody scattered across the pit at this, the ninjas and Keku leaping back and perching (almost) gracefully on the rocks, and the real-worlders scrambling frantically and hiding amongst the rocks. Carrie had bolted off into a corner that had been flooded by a busted water pipe, and the second girl that had fallen on Naruto was already crouching there.

"Okay, the rampaging Uchiha aside, who are you?" Carrie asked the girl, who appeared to be around 18 or 19 years of age.

"Oh, my name is Taij. Pleased to meet you!" she replied in an oddly cheery tone

as she patted something in the pocket of her hoodie, which turned out to be a black

weasel when it poked its head out, looked around, then popped back into the pocket

when Sauske sent another fireball in the girls' direction.

"CRAP!" Carrie screamed as the flaming missile careened towards the duo. She flung up her arms in front of her face in what was sure to be a vain attempt to ward off her fiery doom, when she heard the fireball crash against something, and Taij shaking her shoulder. Carrie then lowered her arms and opened her eyes to a very familiar mirror-shaped chunk of ice that had sprung up in the past few seconds.

"What just happened?" Taij whispered.

"Hell if I know," Carrie muttered in response as she reached out to touch he mirror, as if to confirm to her shocked brain that it was real. When her fingers brushed against the sheet of ice, instead of stopping, they started sinking into the ice, just now confirming what her brain had accepted a few seconds earlier. "I think I've got Haku's kekkei genkai."

Meanwhile, a short distance away from where Carrie and Taij were hiding, Kira poked her head above the rock she was hiding behind to check on her friend. Seeing the ice mirror shielding her friend, she relaxed slightly, but it didn't last, because then something on edge of her senses screamed '_MOVE!'_ at the top of its lungs. Then another fireball crashed on the spot where Kira had been crouching, forcing her to launch herself into a back flip that she was sure she wasn't capable of. As she did this, she felt a sort of tremor run along her body, and then landed neatly on a rock. Then she looked down at her arm, which was now covered in a layer of short tabby brown fur.

"THE HELL!?!" came the shocked screech. Kira's hands flew to her head, only to meet a pair of cat ears that were twitching madly. Her hands then moved over her face, brushing over a new feline muzzle, whiskers and all. She was then forced to dodge several kunai that if they had hit their targets, she would've been dead. Then she took notice of the massive sword on her back. It looked practically identical to the one Zabusa used, except that this blade was about half the size of Zabusa's. Kira then sped towards Sauske without a second thought, one hand gripping the handle of her blade. Unconsciously, she accepted that might not make it out alive, but she was still hell-bent on at least trying to hurt Sauske somehow. And for some reason, a part of her was seething furiously just at the fact that Sauske was an Uchiha. 'I wonder where that came from,' Kira mused to herself as she gripped the blade harder, then yanking it free and swinging it with all the force she could muster.

- - -

"What does she think she's doing?!" Sakura hissed as Kira catapulted herself towards Sauske. "Doesn't she know she could get killed?"

Keku frowned slightly as she watched her friend. She knew that Kira wasn't one of the most courageous people on the planet, and she was more likely to stay hidden than fight if the opportunity arose. Also, as Kira had leapt for Sauske, something had flared in Keku's mind.

"She looks…furry?" This is as observant as Keku gets, folks.

"No shit Sherlock!" Eago growled from his hiding place.

"I HEARD THAT!" she screeched in response.

"Who's Sherlock?" Naruto asked Eago, as he was the closest ninja to Eago's hiding place.

"I'll tell you later," he replied

"Oh. Okay then."

- - -

The sounds of clashing metal filled the air. Despite Kira's obvious lack of experience, she was somehow holding her own against the Uchiha, the feline form she was in at the moment giving an extra boost of speed, strength and agility. Even with these enhanced abilities, she now sported a few minor scratches on her arms and legs, and a narrow cut on her right cheek that stung like mad. When she had jumped at him, she had been able to get him on the defensive briefly, but he had bounced back and had Kira on the defensive, her arms trembling from the blows she had to deflect. All of a sudden, Sauske was gone, the sound of his blade swinging through the air behind her, which was followed shortly by the sound of another body colliding with Sauske and Naruto snarling "Leave her alone asshole!". Kira leapt to the side as the two sailed past her, followed closely by Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. Kira didn't see what happened next, as she had taken refuge in the rocks with her friends. They then stayed hidden, waiting for the fight to be over.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger! I'm heading up to my uncle's lake house soon and I don't have much time! Sorry again, and enjoy!


End file.
